plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leprechaun Imp
250px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Brainy |tribe = Imp Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: Shuffle a Pot of Gold into your deck. |flavor text = When he offers to grant you a wish, do not wish for infinite wishes. It just doesn't work like that.}} Leprechaun Imp is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability shuffles a Pot of Gold into the zombie hero's deck when he is played. He was introduced in update 1.12.6 for the Luck O' the Zombie event, along with Shamrocket, , Plucky Clover, Spyris, and Bonus Track Buckethead, and became craftable in update 1.16.0. Origins He is based on Imp's Luck O' the Zombie Piñata Party costume in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When he is played, he appears in a pot of gold, similarly to how Leprechaun Imps appear during the "Leprechauns!" ambush during the parties. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Shuffle a into your deck. *'Set: '''Event Card description ''When he offers to grant you a wish, do not wish for infinite wishes. It just doesn't work like that. Update history Update 1.12.6 *Added to the game. Update 1.16.0 *Became craftable. Update 1.24.6 * Strategy With Leprechaun Imp is a good card for any Brainy hero, as getting a cheap card that draws three more cards into your deck can be useful during any part of the game, as well as Leprechaun Imp himself having good stats for a 1-brain cost card. But because his ability shuffles the Pot of Gold into your deck instead of directly into your hand, it requires luck to draw it out of the many cards in your deck. While playing Leprechaun Imp late-game may give you a higher chance to draw the Pot of Gold, Leprechaun Imp himself will only be a waste of space at that point of the game, prevent stronger zombies from being played there. You could play multiple Leprechaun Imps to add more Pots of Gold into your deck, increasing the chance of drawing one, but even then, his ability should never be relied on. and Huge-Gigantacus can use him to his full potential due to their easy access to the Imp tribe synergy cards. He can be paired with Toxic Waste Imp to get the Deadly trait and be viable even in the late game or draw a card if he hits your opponent with the help of Imp Commander. Alternatively, they could also play Firefighter or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to reactivate his ability, allowing him to add more Pots of Gold into their deck. Against Once this zombie is played and activates his ability, he can be treated as a plain 2 /2 zombie, and thus, can be dealt with easily. Unless he has become a huge threat and you have no instant-kill cards to dispatch of him, do not Bounce this zombie, as your opponent can replay this zombie to earn more Pots of Gold, especially in the late game. Gallery Trivia *If the player plays him and views another card, the rainbow animation with purple smoke will pause until he is destroyed. However, the Pot of Gold will continue its usual animation. This shows that Leprechaun Imp has 3 animations instead of 2. *If the player plays a card fast enough at the start of a turn, that card will darken. But for Leprechaun Imp, the Pot of Gold gets glitched out and all the animations will pause instead. *When the player views him in the collection, he is shown to activate his ability animation. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Imp cards Category:Event cards Category:Imps Category:Luck O' the Zombie